


Mary Follows Up

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was still early evening, but they were both exhausted...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Follows Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sixth Sense" prompt.

It was still early evening, but they were both exhausted and half asleep when Molly’s phone chirped a text alert.

“Mary,” she muttered. She scrabbled on the nightstand with one hand, and finding the phone, read, “ _How's the weather at 221B? ;-)_ **”** The phone chirped again. **“** _Hugs to you and Shezza._ And a thumbs up emoji, for heaven’s sake!” Molly exclaimed. “How does she _know_ these things?”

“Errr… Magic? Useful for assassins.”

Molly sniffed. “Well, whatever it is, I’m not replying.”

“Good for you.”

“ _ You _ didn’t tell her?”

.”Nooo,” murmured Sherlock, an odd smile in his voice. “As I said: Magic.”


End file.
